Forest
by Rose1404
Summary: Un voyage de camping était une bonne idée pour les NEW DIRECTIONS, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une cabane qui se révèle être la maison d'un tueur en série. AVERTISSEMENT: Sang, Mort de personnages et Language! ACHEVÉE
1. Chapitre 1

**Camping**

M. Schuester entra dans la salle de chorale et cria, "GLEE!" Tout le monde applaudi. "Les gars, ont a fait de l'excellent travail, nous allons aux Nationales!" Tout le monde sourit au commentaire. "M. Schuester, je suis contente que nous ayons gagné et tout, mais nous avons perdu Brittany, Ryder, Joe et Sugar." dit Tina. "C'est vrai, nous avons perdu beaucoup de voix." Dit le professeur.

"Mais maintenant, je ne dit pas de trouver de nouveaux membres. Parce que je pense que nous devrions faire un voyage en camping." Tout le monde applaudi à la pensée des bois. "Et, je pensais amener quelques vieux amis. Vous pouvez entré les gars?" appela M. Schuester vers le couloir. Puis ils sont entrés.

Rachel, Finn, Puck, Mike, Santana, Kurt, Quinn, Ryder et Mercedes. Tout le monde se leva pour embrasser leurs amis. "D'accord allons-y!" Tout le monde cria.

* * *

Les trois camions se garèrent et tout le monde sorti. "C'est génial!" cria Marley. Jake la saisit et la jeta par dessus son épaule, Elle cria de la laisser tomber. "Finn, tu ne penses pas que sa va buggé ici?" demanda Rachel. "Rachel, viens, tout ira très bien!" répliqua Finn.

"D'accord, j'adore cet endroit!" dit Kurt à Blaine. "Moi aussi, c'est génial ici!" accepta t-il. Blaine pensait demandé Kurt en mariage ce week-end. Mais quand sera t-il le bon moment?

"Bon sang!" pleura Quinn. "J'ai oublié mon vaporisant à insecte! J'ai besoin de conduire à une boutique pour en acheter. Quelqu'un veux venir?" Kurt leva sa main, ainsi que Blaine, Tina et Marley. "OK, dans le camion." dit Quinn. Ils sont repartis, Quinn au volant, Marley côté passagers et Kurt était entre Tina et Blaine.

Tina regarda Blaine avec un "Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends?" Regard. Blaine soupira et regarda Kurt. "Hey Kurt?" Kurt se tourna vers lui. "Oui, Blaine?" Blaine prit une grande respiration. "Est-ce que-" Quinn l'interrompit, "C'EST PAS VRAI!" Quinn et Marley ont crié quand le camion a conduit dans une clôture et est allé voler dans la colline dans un fracas quelques secondes plus tard.


	2. Chapitre 2

**La cabane**

Quinn cria lorsque la voiture s'écrasa dans le fond. Elle bascula et heurta un arbre et finirent à l'envers. "Tout le monde va bien?" demanda t-elle en espérant qu'ils étaient tous vivants. "Je vais bien." dit Marley, avec Tina, Kurt et- Blaine? "Oh mon dieu, où est Blaine?" demanda Kurt, paniqué.

Ils sont sortis et ont appelé Blaine. "Aidez-moi!" appela quelqu'un. "S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, je suis coincé!" Les quatre couru vers la voix et trouvèrent Blaine avec les jambes et les bras enveloppés dans du fil barbelé. "Blaine, tu vas bien?" demanda Tina. "Tina, je suis entouré de fil barbelé, penses-tu vraiment que je vais bien?" répondit-il.

"Attend, on va te sortir de la!" dit Kurt. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Quinn?" demanda Marley avec colère. Quinn secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas! J'ai du roulé sur une boule ou quelque chose et puis nous avons fini ici!". Ensuite, ils entendirent des voix les appeler. "Nous sommes ici!" appelèrent-ils. Un groupe est finalement venu à leur secours.

"Marley, tu vas bien!" cria Jake en étreignant sa petite amie. "Marley, Oh mon dieu, qu'est-il arrivé?" lui demanda nerveusement Kitty. "Unique est content(e) que tu ailles bien, Girl!" dit Unique. Marley leur dit qu'elle allait bien.

"Les gars!" appela Puck. "Regardez." Il souligna la balle Quinn a percuté. "Le fil barbelés ne va pas sur la route et surtout pas autant." Mike regarda tout le monde. "Nous devons demander de l'aide." dit-il. Ryder ajouta: "Oui, nous avons besoin d'un téléphone ou quelque chose."

Santana parla ensuite. "Oui, mais ou est le téléphone le plus proche?" demanda t-elle. "Santana a raison. Nous ne savons pas ou est le téléphone le plus proche."accepta Finn. M. Schuester leva la main. "Je vais aller chercher un endroit." Ryder se porta aussi volontaires et les deux partirent sur la route. "Nous devrions rentrer." dit Artie en roulant.

* * *

"Si nous ne trouvons pas un lieu bientôt, nous devrons laisser tombé." dit Ryder après une heure. "Comme tu l'as fait?" dit M. Schuester tout en roulant des yeux. Ryder était confus. "Quoi?" M. Schuester se mit à rire. "Tu es bon pour laisser les gens. Comme tes amis."

"J'aime le Glee Club, c'est juste-" commença Ryder, mais Schuester l'interrompt, "Tu voulait être loin d'une personne? Alors tu décides de blâmer une seule personne et de punir tout le monde. Voilà ce que tu as fait."

Ryder soupira. Puis il vit une cabane et pointa vers elle. "Allons-y!" dit Ryder. Ils ont frappé à la porte et l'ouvrirent. Ils marchent dedans. "Bonjour?" appela Schuester. M. Schuester est allé dans la cuisine et Ryder commença à le suivre quand une porte s'ouvrit par derrière et un grand homme le tira. Monsieur Schuester se retourna. "Ryder?"

Ryder fut tiré vers l'arrière, puis l'homme souleva un couteau. Les yeux de Ryder s'écarquilla quand il est descendu et a transpercé son épaule. Il fut jeté et l'homme sauta et couru vers Schuester et le poignarda dans le côté de son cou.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Finchel**

Tina mis un peu de peroxyde sur la dernière coupe sur le bras de Blaine. "Les gars, M. Schuester et Ryder ont disparu depuis un moment." dit Blaine. "Que faire si ils leur est arrivé quelque chose?" Tout le monde commença à approuvé, mais Sam les stoppa. "Whoa, attendez. Blaine, peut-être qu'ils cherchent toujours. C'est une longue marche." Dit-il. Blaine regarda autour puis demanda: "Pourquoi ne pas prendre les camions?"

"Quelqu'un a pris les clés des camions", dit Mike quand il tourna la tête vers Quinn. "Ou ils ont été écrasés dans les arbres." Blaine soupira. "J'espère qu'ils vont trouvé." dit-il. Il y avait le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Unique parle: "Eh bien, Unique a besoin de son sommeil 'Unique', donc bonsoir!" Elle entra dans l'une des tentes. "Moi aussi." convient Kitty.

Bientôt tout le monde fut entré dans leurs tentes, sauf Rachel et Finn. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils regardaient simplement autour d'eux. Finn rompit le silence. "Comment sa va à la NYADA?" demanda t-il. Rachel hocha la tête et dit: "Bien. J'espère que je vais avoir le rôle de Fanny Bryce." Il y avait une autre pause. "Rachel, je t'aime toujours." dit Finn. Rachel le regarda.

"Finn je t'aime aussi. Mais je ne sais pas si nous pouvons être de nouveau en couple." dit Rachel a Finn. Il y avait encore un autre silence. 'Tu veux aller faire un tour?" demanda Finn. "D'accord." répondit Rachel en souriant quand ils marchèrent dans les bois. Ils se sont mis à s'embrasser. Rachel tourna la tête. "Tu as entendu sa?" demanda t-elle, de toute évidence effrayée.

"Ce n'était rien." répliqua Finn, en essayant de l'embrasser à nouveau. "FINN!" cria t-elle. "Je veux dire. J'ai entendu quelque chose." Finn secoua la tête et se mit à rire. "Tu essaies de me faire peur." Rachel fut irrité. "Prend-moi au sérieux pour une fois, Finn!" cria t-elle. Finn croisa les bras. "Tu sais quoi, je te retrouverai au camp." dit Finn en s'éloignant. "Finn!" cria Rachel. Il était parti. Elle était seule dans l'obscurité. Ou était-elle?

Des bâtons et des feuilles craquelèrent et Rachel regarda autour frénétiquement. "Bonjour?!" cria Rachel. "Celui qui est là, venez montrer votre visage maintenant!" Elle se tenait là contre l'arbre. Une chose vola en face d'elle et atterri dans l'arbre. Un couteau de boucher pointu. Rachel cria et couru. Où se trouvait le camp? "FINN!" hurla t-elle. "AIDEZ MOI!" Elle continua de courir, puis trébucha sur un rocher. Sa nuit était terrible. Finn a crié après elle, elle était coincée dans la forêt et maintenant il y avait un tueur après elle.

Puis quelqu'un est intervenu devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et cria quand deux bras l'ont attrapée.

* * *

Blaine et Sam étaient assis dans la tente. "Ryder et M. Schuester sont partis depuis si longtemps. Quelqu'un devrait aller voir si ils vont bien." Sam leva les yeux. "Blaine, ils seront de retour demain matin, et si non, on enverra une équipe de recherche." dit Sam.

Un cri retentit. "Sam, qu'est-ce c'était?" Demanda Blaine. Sam couru hors de la tente et Blaine le suivi. "C'était quoi?" demanda Unique, effrayée. Le groupe regardèrent vers les bois et vit Finn. "Finn, Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Kurt. Finn haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix inquiète: "Je ne sais pas! Rachel m'a crié dessus, et je suis parti!"

"Rachel!" Tout le monde commencèrent à crier. Finn, Sam, Mike et Puck coururent dans les bois. "Rachel!" crièrent-ils. "Où est-elle?" demanda Finn. Un autre cri retentit. "RACHEL!" hurla Finn. Ils coururent vers les cris puis s'arrêtèrent devant les arbres où Rachel était plus tôt. "C'est le serre-tête de Rachel." dit Mike. "Il est couvert de sang."


	4. Chapitre 4

**Aide**

_Elle continua de courir, puis trébucha sur un rocher. Sa nuit était terrible. Finn a crié après elle, elle était coincée dans la forêt et maintenant il y avait un tueur après elle. Puis quelqu'un est intervenu devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et cria quand deux bras l'ont attrapée._

On la soulevèrent et la personne dit, "R-Rachel." Elle connaissait la voix. "Ryder ?! Oh mon dieu tu saignes!" s'exclama Rachel. "Il a tué M. Schuester. Je me suis échappé." dit Ryder. "Allons-y. Tu peux courir?" Ryder hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à courir. "Attend, qui est-ce?" Demanda Rachel. Ryder expliqua: "Il a un masque, un visage tout cousu. Comme 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre', mais l'homme est différent. Il ne se contente pas d'utiliser une tronçonneuse".

Rachel et Ryder tournèrent quand ils ont entendu quelqu'un crier, "RACHEL!" Rachel sourit. "Ils nous recherche!" Puis un homme sauta vers eux avec une hache. Rachel cria aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ryder poussa Rachel à courir. Les deux coururent à travers les arbres et aussi loin de l'homme qui était derrière eux. Ils se sont arrêtés pour respirer. "C'était lui." dit Ryder. "L'homme qui a tué M. Schuester." Rachel, à bout de souffle, regarda autour d'elle. "Attend, il ne devrait pas être là-bas?" demanda t-elle. Ryder regarda à son tour, puis est tombé au sol quand un autre homme l' a attaqué.

"NON! RYDER!" cria Rachel. Ryder se débattit, puis sorti de sous l'homme. Au même moment, l'homme sorti un objet et le jeta à la jambe de Ryder. Ryder tomba en hurlant de douleur. C'était un piège à ours. L'homme tira Ryder en arrière et souleva ensuite la hache. Rachel regarda et secoua la tête. "NON!" pleura t-elle. La hache est descendu et a transpercé la tête de Ryder. Rachel cria et couru de nouveau.

"AIDEZ-MOI! FINN! PUCK! QUELQU'UN!" pleura t-elle. Elle se heurta à une personne et cria (Encore une fois). "Mike!" dit Rachel et l'étreignit. "Salut, Rachel?". "Pourquoi est-ce que tu étreins Mike?" demanda Puck, tout en marchant. "Les gars, M. Schuester et Ryder sont morts!" Les garçons se regardèrent. "Comment le sais-tu?" demanda Finn.

Rachel regarda autour. "Ryder m'a dit que Mr. Schuester était mort et j'ai vu Ryder se prendre une hache à travers son crâne!" elle pleurait maintenant sur l'épaule de Finn. "Les gars, nous devrions revenir au camping." dit Finn. Les autres étaient d'accord et retournèrent au camp. "Au cas où Rachel a raison, nous devrions prendre des tours de garde." proposa Sam." Mike et moi on va passer en premier." Dit Puck.

Ils arrivèrent au camping et tout le monde couru pour voir si Rachel allait bien, tout en disant: "Rachel, tu vas bien? Qu'est-il arrivé?" Unique est intervenu. "Attend. Est-ce que tu as vu M. Schuester ou Ryder?" demanda t-elle inquiète. Les lèvres de Rachel tremblaient. "Ils sont tous deux m-m-" Elle fondit en larmes avant de pouvoir terminer, mais ils savaient tous ce qu'elle disait. "Ryder? Mort?" Marley, Kitty et Unique fondirent en larmes. Jake ne pouvait pas le croire. Son meilleur ami était mort.

* * *

Sam se réveilla et alla voir si tout le monde allait bien. "Est-ce que tout le monde est vivant?" demanda t-il. Tout le monde était là. "Très bien, nous avons besoin de volontaires pour trouver de l'aide. Une meilleure aide que ce qu'ils ont offert." dit Finn. "Qui y va?" Blaine leva la main. "J'y vais." Santana dit: "Moi aussi." Avec Tina et Mike. Le groupe emballa et commença a se mettre en route.

Tout le monde leur souhaita bonne chance. Ils en auraient besoin. "Donc, si toi et Kurt vous sortez vivant de tous sa, tu lui fera ta demande en mariage?" demanda Tina. "Ouais, tu devrais." ajouta Santana. "Vous faites un super couple." Blaine soupira. "Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime de la même manière que moi je l'aime." Tout le monde était calme pendant un certain temps. Mike rompit le silence. "Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche?" demanda t-il. Santana regarda autour. "De l'aide". Dit-elle. "Station d'essence, restaurant, poste de police, cette cabane." Tout le monde regardèrent vers l'endroit où Santana pointa. "Sensationnel." dit-ils alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane.

Ils frappèrent à la porte. Un homme, d'au moins 40 ans, ouvrit la porte. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" demanda t-il en grognant. "Umm, est-ce que vous avez un téléphone?" Demanda Santana. "Ouais." Dit-il. "Entrez." Blaine, Mike et Tina entrèrent, mais Santana resta dehors. "Je vais vous attendre. " Dit-elle. Les autres acquiescèrent et entrèrent. Santana s'assit et regarda autour. Elle regarda le hangar et vu quelqu'un à la porte.

Santana se leva et se dirigea vers le hangar. "Bonjour?" demanda t-elle. " Vous vivez ici? " Elle arriva à la porte et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux se sont agrandis dans la peur. Dans le hangar, elle vit les corps de M. Schuester et Ryder. Elle hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

* * *

Blaine, Tina et Mike se retournèrent. "C'était quoi sa?" demanda Tina. "Santana?" proposa Mike. L'homme croisa les bras. "Est-ce que vous voulez appeler une dépanneuse ou quoi?" demanda t-il. Blaine hocha la tête puis regarda l'homme avec méfiance. "On n'a jamais dit qu'on voulait appelé une dépanneuse." Dit-il. Santana fit irruption dans la porte. "C'est eux qui ont tué Ryder et Schuester!" cria t-elle.

Puis un homme sorti de derrière une porte. "TINA DERRIÈRE TOI!" cria Mike. Tina se retourna et cria quand l'homme souleva un maillet et le claqua dans la tête de Tina, brisant son crâne, la tuant. "NON!" pleura Blaine. Les trois coururent à la porte. "Ramène les, imbécile!" cria L'homme. L'homme masqué couru dehors en direction du groupe, puis marcha.

Les trois couraient à travers les bois, en essayant de trouver la route. "Où est la route ?!" cria Mike à travers les larmes. "CONTINUER À COURIR!" hurla Blaine. Blaine tomba alors sur le sol, s'ouvrant le front. Santana et Mike l'ont vu et dit Blaine de se lever. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux et vit que ses jambes étaient enveloppés dans des fils de barbelés. Il avait couru dans un piège.

Santana cria quand l'homme saisit Blaine et le mis sur son épaule. "AIDEZ MOI!" pleura Blaine. "Aidez-moi, les gars!" Les autres se déplaçaient. "Nous allons, ne t'inquiète pas!" L'homme courut maintenant et arriva à la cabine. "Tu en as eu un!" applaudit l'autre homme. "Amène-le à la cave!" L'homme masqué alla à la porte métallique coulissante et l'a claqua pour la fermer.

Il descendit l'escalier et mis Blaine vers le bas, enroulant ses bras derrière son dos avec une corde. "S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas." supplia Blaine. L'homme prit un chiffon et le fourra dans la bouche de Blaine, puis mit du ruban adhésif dessus. Blaine cria à travers. '_Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi_.' pensa t-il.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bain de sang**

Mike et Santana étaient assis sur la route. "Nous sommes juste parti!" pleura Santana. "Il va mourir!" Mike était en larmes. "Ce monstre a tué Tina." sanglota Mike. Santana se leva. "Nous devons le dire au reste du groupe." Dit-elle. "S'assurer qu'ils n'iront pas dans cette cabane." Mike regarda Santana et dit: "Tu te rends compte que c'est fini, que Blaine va mourir."

Santana marcha en cercle, tremblant pour savoir quoi faire. "Nous devons le sauver nous-mêmes." Dit-elle. "C'est le mieux que tu peux faire?" demanda Mike d'une voix colérique. "Eh bien, Aisian danse Boy, ce plan Danse Danse est maintenant en exécution, sauf si tu as une meilleure idée-" Santana fut interrompu par Quinn.

Ils regardèrent autour et vit Quinn, Marley, Puck, Sam et Unique. "Que faites-vous ici?" demanda Mike. Marley répondit: "Nous voulions nous assurer que vous alliez bien." Quinn regarda autour. "Où sont Tina et Blaine?" demanda t-elle. Mike et Santana hésitèrent avant de répondre. "La cabane. Nous en avons trouvé une et Tina est morte." dit Mike. "Et Blaine est pris au piège." Tout le monde eut le souffle coupé, pleura ou resta immobile.

Puck croisa les bras. "Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?" demanda t-il. "On va sauver Blaine ou quoi?" Tout le monde acquièrent. Ils coururent jusqu'à la cabane et sont arrivés au porche. "OK, et maintenant, ces gars-là sont à l'intérieur." indiqua Sam. "Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait les distraire pendant que les autres entrent." suggéra Unique. Quinn secoua la tête.

"Ils tueront cette personne." dit Quinn. Tout le monde savait qu'elle pouvait avoir raison. Sam leva le bras. "Je vais le faire." dit-il. "Sam non." dit Mike. Sam soupira. "Écoutez. J'aime vraiment Blaine. Lui et Tina sont mes meilleurs amis. Avec Tina parti, je vais être incomplet sans lui." leur dit Sam. Tout le monde lui souhaita bonne chance et lui dit de sortir s'ils essayaient de le tuer.

Le reste du groupe alla l'arrière et dans la cuisine. L'homme sortit vers Sam. Tout le monde ouvrit toutes les portes. Avant qu'ils aient fait la moitié, un cri étouffé retentit derrière une porte. "J'ai compris." dit Puck pour atteindre la poignée. Sa main tremblait, alors il l'attrapa et l'a tourna.

"Je vais descendre et vous dire à travers ce talkie-walkie ce que je vais voir." dit Marley. "Non, Marley, s'il te plaît ne le fait pas." dit Unique. "Nous allons traversé sa." Marley regarda Unique. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets de sortir." dit-elle en souriant. "Dis a Jake que je l'aime." Marley descendit les escaliers quand tout le monde se précipita dehors.

Marley était derrière une pile de caisses. Elle voit un homme géant au-dessus d'une table et sur la table il y avait Blaine. Il pleurait à travers la bande, et avait aussi un bandeau sur les yeux et luttait contre ses liens. L'homme le blessait avec des outils tranchants. Marley prend le talkie-walkie. "Je besoin d'une distraction pour que je puisse arriver jusqu'à Blaine." dit-elle dans le dispositif. Quinn répondit. "Je suis dessus."

L'homme entendit le bruit du verre à l'extérieur, et courut vers l'escalier. La porte en haut de l'escalier se referma et Marley courut vers la table. Elle attrapa le fil de barbelés, quand Blaine lutta et cria dans la douleur quand sa peau fut coupée. "Blaine, c'est moi, Marley!" lui dit-elle. Elle saisit une pince et coupa le fil, et libéra Blaine.

Blaine ôta son bandeau et le ruban adhésif. "Marley, je te remercie." dit Blaine à bout de souffle. "Peux-tu marcher?" demanda Marley. Blaine hocha la tête. "Mes jambes vont bien. Il allait les briser plus tard avec un maillet." lui dit-il. Ils commencèrent à marcher quand ils entendirent un cri féminin et se tournèrent vers la fenêtre pour voir des éclaboussures de sang dessus. Ils coururent dans les escaliers et se cachèrent dans la cuisine.

L'homme passa et ils marchèrent vers l'endroit où leurs amis étaient censés être. Marley cria à la vue du corps. "Unique!" pleura t-elle. Ensuite, la porte se cassa en morceaux quand l'homme courut avec une tronçonneuse. Les deux crièrent et courut vers la grange. Ils fermèrent la porte et la verrouilla. Leurs amis étaient aussi la. "Tous le monde va bien!" s'exclama Blaine.

Sam sourit et serra Blaine. "Je suis content que tu ailles bien." dit Sam a Blaine. "Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu sais?" Blaine rit lorsque la tronçonneuse coupa à travers. "Oh, mon Dieu, il vient!" cria Quinn. "Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de sortir!" hurla Puck. Blaine resta bouche bée vers la porte. "Nous avons besoin de quelque chose pour nous protéger!" cria t-il. Ensuite, la tronçonneuse s'est arrêtée.

"Où est-il?" demanda Marley en larmes. Puck se soutenait contre un mur. "Où est-" Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, une machette est venu à travers le mur et empala Puck dans la poitrine. Tout le monde cria quand le mur fut brisé. "Jusqu'à l'échelle, go go!" hurla Sam. Tout le monde grimpa et Blaine était à ses côté. "Allez, Sam!" exigea Blaine. "Toi d'abord!" Sam poussa Blaine vers l'échelle.

Sam commença à grimper. Blaine tendit sa main et Sam l'attrapa. Blaine commença à tirer Sam quand, brusquement, il fut tiré vers l'arrière. "NON!" hurla Blaine quand l'homme commença à tirer Sam vers le bas. L'homme planta un couteau dans l'estomac de Sam. Sam ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. "Sam?" interrogea Blaine, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Sam retomba de l'échelle et sur le sol, immobile. "Sam, non!" pleura Blaine.

L'homme commença à monter l'échelle. "Montez à travers cette poutre!" hurla Quinn quand elle commença a ramper. Marley est venu après, puis Santana. Mike commença à son tour quand ils ont entendu une fissure. Les filles ont regardé en arrière. "Nous allons toujours bien! Faites attention!" hurla Santana quand elle rampa contre la poutre. Marley atteint la main de Santana. "Santana, aide-moi." pria t-elle. La poutre se réduit et se secoua, ce qui fit basculé Marley.

"MARLEY!" hurla Santana. Marley était sous la poutre maintenant. "Je vais bien." Dit-elle. Ensuite, la poutre est tombé avec Mike et Marley dessus. Blaine, Santana et Quinn hurlèrent. Mike était vivant, mais sa jambe était cassée. "Les filles?" appela Blaine. "Oh non, Blaine, derrière toi!" cria Quinn. Blaine se retourna quand l'homme a balancé le couteau, lui coupant le bras, faisant tombé Blaine.

Blaine atterrit dur sur son dos. Il se déplaçait dans la douleur. "Blaine, tu vas bien?" demanda Mike tout en sifflant dans la douleur. "Ouais. Nous devons vous sortir d'ici." dit Blaine. Mike secoua la tête. "Non, je ne peux pas bouger ma jambe. Laisse-moi la." dit Mike. Sam se leva soudainement. "Sam?" demanda Blaine avec étonnement. "Allons-y." exigea Sam. Les deux garçons coururent dehors et retournèrent vers les filles, juste pour voir Mike se faire coupé la tête.

Les filles descendaient a l'aide d'une corde et étaient sur le point de courir, quand Quinn fut tirée en arrière. Les autres criaient quand la gorge de Quinn fut ouverte. Santana couru vers les garçons et les trois coururent dans les bois. Ils devaient faire sortir les autres de là.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Séparés**

Blaine, Sam et Santana coururent sur la route sombre. "Allons-nous dans la bonne direction?" demanda Santana, manifestement paniqué. Sam regarda de gauche à droite. "Euh ... je ne peux pas le dire!" s'exclama Sam. "Si seulement il y avait un point de repère ou quelque chose!" Blaine regarda autour et vit les traces de pneus sur le côté. "Attendez ... C'est les traces de la voiture de Quinn!" dit Blaine.

"Quoi?" Les autres demandèrent. "Regardez, ces traces de pneus vont sur le côté de la route. Quinn a démarré comme ça, vous vous souvenez?" Les deux autres regardèrent. Blaine alla à l'endroit où la voiture est venu. "Dans cette direction, dans le camp." Dit-il. les trois couru vers le camp.

* * *

"Et si quelque chose leur était arrivé?" Demanda Kurt. Mercedes regarda en bas de la route. "Rien! Je ne comprends pas!" cria Mercedes. "Où sont-ils passé?" Kitty et Jake se regardèrent. "Que faire si Marley est blessée?" demanda Kitty. "Que faire s'ils ne savent pas où elle est?" Jake réfléchit une minute. "J'espère qu'elle va bien. Peut-être qu'ils sont en train de revenir." dit-il. A ce moment, un cri perçant appela à partir de la route.

Tout le monde écoutait. "Qui est-ce?" demanda Artie. Ils écoutèrent de nouveau quand ils se sont rapprochés. "Santana?" appela Finn. Le groupe couru sur la route et aperçut Blaine, Sam et Santana courir. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!" Demanda Kurt en regardant Blaine. "Pas le temps d'expliquer! Tout le monde est mort et nous devons partir!" hurla Sam. Mercedes fit claquer ses doigts. "Aw hell to the naw! Il n'y a aucun psychopathe après nous! Pourquoi y en aurait-il?" claqua Mercedes.

Kitty cria pour attirer leur attention. "Les gars, où est Artie?" demanda t-elle. Tout le monde regarda autour et appela le nom d'Artie. Puis les lumières d'un camion de remorquage s'alluma. L'homme au masque sorti avec une machette. "C'est lui!" pleura Santana. Tout le monde couru vers les bois. Kitty et Jake ont couru vers le côté, puis vers le camion. "Kitty, pourquoi sommes-nous ici?" demanda Jake, paniqué. Kitty posa sa main sur la poignée. "Nous pouvons aller cherché de l'aide!" répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte. le cadavre d'Artie tomba.

Kitty cria et Jake la tira en arrière. "Allons-y!" cria Jake. L'homme arriva et planta la machette dans sa poitrine. Kitty hurla de nouveau. "Cours!" cria Jake quand il fut poignardé. Kitty couru à travers les bois, en pleurs. "Les gars!" appela t-elle. "Aidez moi!" Elle couru à travers les bois sombres. Elle trébucha et atterri à plat sur son visage. Elle se leva et sentit le sang qui coule sur son front. Elle tremblait en continuant à marcher. Les feuilles d'un buisson craquaient et Kitty tressaillit. "Les g-gars?" demanda t-elle en tremblant. Quelqu'un tendit la main et l'attira.

La main couvrit sa bouche alors qu'elle tentait de crier. "Silence. Tu l'amène par ici". "Finn?" Kitty regarda autour. Rachel était la aussi. "Kitty, tu vas bien?" demanda Rachel. Elle acquiesça. "Jake et Artie sont morts." leur dit Kitty. Rachel et Finn se regardèrent. "Artie?" Rachel ne pouvait pas le croire. "Tout le reste du groupe?" demanda Kitty. Finn secoua la tête. "Rien pour l'instant. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien." dit Finn. Puis un cri retentit à travers les bois. "MERCEDES!".

* * *

"NON!" cria Mercedes quand Kurt fut tiré dans l'obscurité. "KURT!" cria Blaine à travers les larmes. Blaine courut vers l'homme et sauta sur lui. "Imbécile! Lâche mon petit ami!" hurla Blaine. L'homme lâcha Kurt et se jeta sur Blaine. Il souleva la machette et la glissa vers le bas. Blaine ne sentait pas la douleur cependant, juste un liquide chaud sur son visage. Il ouvrit un œil et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

"Sam?!" cria Blaine, confus. Sam était au sol. Blaine rampa vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. "Sam, pourquoi tu as fait ça?" Demanda Blaine en larmes. Sam sourit faiblement. "Je voulais que tu sois en sécurité. Tu es mon meilleur ami." dit Sam. Blaine sourit à travers ses larmes. "Blaine. Je suis désolé, mais je pense que je vais mourir." dit Sam. Blaine sanglotait. "Non. S'il te plaît Sam." supplia Blaine.

"Sa va aller, Blaine." dit Sam toujours souriant. "Je vais bien aller." Sam ferma les yeux et Blaine s'effondra. "Sam! S'il te plaît, réveille toi!" Blaine sanglotait dans le corps mou. "BLAINE!" hurla Kurt. "BLAINE, derrière toi!" Blaine tourna la tête, choqué quand un couteau descendit. Blaine leva le bras et fut coupé. Blaine recula à quatre pattes. L'homme pris la machette et courut vers Blaine.

* * *

Santana se heurta à Kitty, Rachel et Finn. "Vous entendez ces cris?" demanda Santana. Les autres hochèrent la tête et couru pour trouver leurs amis. Après un certain temps, ils les trouvèrent, pour voir l'homme se diriger vers Blaine. Blaine tomba au sol, du sang sortant. "NON!" pleura Kurt. Finn se dirigea vers Kurt et l'attrapa. "N'y va pas, il t'aura, aussi!" lui dit Finn. L'homme saisit les deux corps et courut.

"Il va retourné à la cabane!" dit Kitty. "Blaine est encore en vie! Nous devons l'aider!" exigea Kurt au groupe. Le groupe se pencha sur l'autre et regarda Kurt. "Kurt," commença Finn. "Nous pensons que nous devrions-".


	7. Chapitre 7

**Réunis**

Blaine et Sam se réveillèrent et virent qu'ils étaient attachés les uns aux autres, dos à dos avec du ruban adhésif sur la bouche. Ils se sont regardés. Blaine remarqua le gars qui les a pris la première fois. Il faisait ... Que faisait-il? Puis il l'a vu. Il coupait le visage d'Artie. Blaine détourna les yeux et les ferma.

L'homme commença a les coudre ensemble, puis les mis sur le visage comme un masque. Il pris ensuite une aiguille et le planta dans sa joue et s'assura qu'il allait bien. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les garçons et attrapa des ciseaux. Il les mis sur les cordes et les coupa, mais rapidement les bras de Blaine fut de nouveau attachés.

Il plaça Sam sur la table et utilisa le fil de barbelés pour l'attacher. Il saisi un couteau et commença à retracer le corps de Sam. Sam regarda le couteau aller autour de ses bras. Ensuite, l'homme planta le couteau sur le bras gauche de Sam et traîna vers le bas. Sam cria dans la bande quand sa peau fut coupée. Blaine ferma les yeux et pria pour que quelqu'un les aides.

L'homme commença alors à couper la jambe de Sam. Sam cria à l'agonie quand la lame coupa sa cuisse. Ils entendirent ensuite un fracas et la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit. "Bouge toi, espèce d'idiot!" hurla l'autre homme à l'étage. "Quelqu'un est en dehors de la maison!" L'homme courut à l'étage et ferma la porte. Sam et Blaine luttèrent pour sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Ils ont tous deux commencé à pleurer dans la peur de ce qui allait arriver.

"Blaine!" murmura Kurt. Blaine ouvrit les yeux quand Kurt, Mercedes et Santana coururent dans les escaliers. Ils détachèrent leurs amis et les aida à sortir. "Je ne pense pas que je peux courir." dit Sam en regardant sa jambe saigné. Mercedes regarda à l'étage. "Nous aurons pas besoin de courir, Sam." dit Mercedes. Ensuite, la porte extérieure s'ouvrit. "OK. Maintenant, nous devons courir." dit Santana. Blaine montra l'arrière. "Il y a des trous là-bas. Ils conduisent à des tunnels!" s'exclama t-il. Le groupe coururent vers les tunnels et poussa Sam en premier.

Kurt y alla ensuite, puis Mercedes et Blaine et Santana. Santana était à mi-chemin à travers le trou quand elle s'arrêta. "Oh mon Dieu." Dit-elle. Elle regarda son pied. "Ma jambe est attachée au fil!" cria t-elle. Ses amis commencèrent à la tirer à travers, quand tout à coup, une hache fut planté dans sa poitrine. Tout le monde cria quand Santana fut tiré vers l'arrière. "COUREZ!" hurla Sam. Le groupe descendit les tunnels et se séparèrent ensuite.

"Oh non." dit Blaine quand il remarqua que les autres étaient partis. Il était sur le point de crier, quand il se rappela qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre là-bas avec lui. Il commença à marcher vers l'avant, ou quelque soit la direction d'ou il allait. Il pris un tour, mais s'arrêta, voyant qu'il était maintenant dans l'obscurité complète. Il se retourna quand il entendit des pas. Il se retourna vers l'obscurité, en écoutant les pas. "Mercedes?" murmura t-il. "Kurt, Sam?" Puis les pas se sont arrêtés. Blaine loucha en prenant un pas en avant. Puis un éclair d'argent est allée sur son visage.

Il tomba en arrière, regarda en arrière pour voir l'homme marcher vers lui. Blaine hurla quand il se leva et couru dans le tunnel. L'homme courut vers Blaine. Blaine cria pour de l'aide aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Puis il vit la lumière. Il couru vers elle et vit que c'était un trou qui peut conduire vers extérieur. Il descendit et rampa à travers. Il tomba sur l'autre extrémité, et s'éloigna rapidement, respirant lourdement.

"J'espère que les autres vont bien." se dit Blaine. Il se leva et marcha dans les bois. "New Directions?!" appela Blaine. "C'est moi Blaine." Pas de réponse. Il s'assis sous un arbre, les genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il attendit en silence, toujours en regardant autour. Puis il entendit crier. Il se leva et regarda. Il se retourna et couru dans Kitty. "Kitty, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda Blaine. Kitty haleta, en regardant autour et tremblait.

"I-Il est venu pour nous! Finn et Rachel sont parti, mais- Oh mon dieu, où est tout le monde?" demanda Kitty en larmes. Blaine secoua la tête. "Je viens juste de sortir des tunnels. Je ne sais pas où sont tout le monde." répondit Blaine. Puis ils ont entendu Mercedes appeler au secours. Ils coururent vers elle d'où Blaine était sorti des tunnels. "Mercedes!" pleura Kitty. "Où est tout le monde?" Mercedes regarda derrière elle. "Je ne sais pas. Sam a couru quelque part."

Blaine fut ensuite perdu dans ses pensées. "Ces tunnels doivent être un moyens de se déplacé." dit Blaine. "Mais sa pourrait signifier ..." Mercedes tourna la tête et cria. L'homme se tenait au bout du tunnel, en regardant Mercedes. "AIDEZ MOI! SORTEZ MOI DE LA!" leur hurla Mercedes. Kitty et Blaine commencèrent à creuser avec leurs mains, ils commencèrent maintenant à saigner a cause des rochers dans la saleté et la boue. L'homme se rapprochait.

L'homme commença maintenant a courir vers Mercedes avec un crochet. "Vous savez quoi, je trouverais un autre moyen de sortir!" cria t-elle en fuyant. Les deux à l'extérieur renoncèrent en entendant les cris de Mercedes. "Est-il parti?" demanda Kitty. Blaine ne répondit pas. "LES GARS!" appela t-il. Au même moment, Kurt, Sam et Rachel coururent vers eux. "Où sont Mercedes et Santana?" demanda Rachel. Kurt secoua la tête. "Santana est morte." dit-il. "Mais le gars poursuivait Mercedes là-bas." ajouta Kitty.

Blaine regarda. "Je ne sais pas si elle est morte ou-" Blaine n'a pas pu terminer. Ses cheveux furent saisi et il fut tiré en arrière. Tout le monde hurla, essayant de tirer Blaine vers eux. "Laissez-le partir!" pleura Kurt. Ils commencèrent à ramener Blaine vers eux. Ensuite, le groupe tomba en arrière, entraînant un invité indésirable. "NON!" hurla Kitty. Tout le monde se leva, prêt à courir, quand Blaine fut de nouveau saisi. L'homme leva le crochet et poignarda l'estomac de Blaine deux fois. Blaine ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux.

Le sang coulait de la bouche de Blaine. L'homme s'enfuit après. Tout le monde couru vers Blaine. "Non, Blaine!" pleura Kurt, les larmes coulait sur ses joues. Il regarda le corps ensanglanté de Blaine. "Quelqu'un a t-il une chemise de coton sur?" demanda Kitty en larmes aussi. Sam enleva sa chemise et donna la chemise à Kitty, qui l'a plaça sur la plaie. Blaine grimaça et siffla à la douleur.

"Sa va aller, Blaine." dit Kurt. Blaine sourit un peu. "Kurt. Je ne suis pas médecin." dit faiblement Blaine. "Mais je sais que sa n'ira pas." Kurt secoua la tête. "Non non Non!" sanglota Kurt. Blaine fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une boîte et l'ouvrit. "J'allait te le demandé dans la voiture, mais nous nous sommes un peu crashés." dit Blaine. "Si rien de tout sa n'était arrivé, tu m'aurait répondu quoi?" Kurt pleura en voyant la bague.

"Je t'aurais dit oui sans hésité." dit Kurt, pleurant toujours. Finn et Mercedes arrivèrent ensuite. "Oh non." Le groupe regarda Blaine fermé les yeux. Tout le monde commencèrent à pleurer la mort de Blaine. Rachel commença alors à dire quelque chose. "My Immortal". Dit-elle. Le groupe hocha la tête et commença à chanter.

Chanson - "My Immortal" par Evanescence.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me..._

_All of me..._

_All of me..._

_All..._

Le groupe pleura dès que la chanson fut terminé. Ils sont juste resté assis là a pleuré. Laissant tout sortir. Plus tard, quand ils se sont arrêtés, Rachel se leva. "Ça n'a pas été que pour Blaine. C'était pour tout nos amis." Dit-elle. "Allons chercher de l'aide." dit Kitty.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Finale**

Les 6 survivant du groupe marchaient sur la route, sans vraiment savoir dans quel direction ils vont. "Allons-nous dans la bonne direction?" demanda Mercedes. Personne ne répondit. Personne ne savait où aller. Pas de marques par terre. Après ce qui semblait une heure de marche, ou dans le cas de Sam, boitait, ils sont finalement arrivé au camp. Le groupe ne pouvait pas en croire leurs yeux.

Aucun corps. Pas de voitures. Pas de tentes. "Où sont tout nos truc?" demanda Kurt d'une voix incrédule. Tout le monde regarda autour. "Mon téléphone était dans la voiture!" se plaint Kitty. "Le mien aussi!" disent Rachel et Mercedes ensemble. Sam boitait pour s'asseoir sur un arbre, quand il trébucha et tomba à plat ventre. Il siffla de douleur et regarda ensuite des clés. Clés de voiture.

"J'ai trouvé les clés d'une voiture!" s'exclama Sam. Le reste du groupe le regarda. "C'est les clés de la voiture que Finn conduisait." dit Rachel. Ils regardèrent autour, en essayant de trouver la voiture de Finn. "Regardez!" cria Kurt. "Une voiture!" cria Kitty. Le groupe vit une voiture cachée derrière les buissons, ainsi que les autres voitures. "Allons-y." dit Finn. "Il est temps de partir." Le groupe monta dans la voiture, Finn et Rachel devant et tout le monde derrière.

* * *

La voiture était sur la route, tout le monde étaient silencieux. Sam rompit le silence. "Quelqu'un d'autre est du même avis qu'on n'a pas vu ce gars bizarre, depuis, je sais pas, je dirai une heure?" Demanda Sam. Tout le monde regarda Sam puis Finn arrêta la voiture. Il regarda la route et le compteur de gaz. "OK, y'a rien ici." dit Finn recommençant à conduire. Finn regarda de nouveau Sam et dit: "Sam, on va bi-" Mais fut interrompu par Rachel, criant: "Il est juste en face de nous!"

L'homme se tenait au milieu de la route avec une tronçonneuse. Finn fit une embardée de la voiture de gauche à droite, causant à la voiture de conduire à côté de l'homme, qui utilisa la tronçonneuse pour rayer le côté de la voiture, la coupant à l'arrière. Ils continuèrent la conduite. "Nous allons bien!" pleura Finn, en riant presque. Puis la voiture bascula, atterrissant sur le dessus. Rachel ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour. Elle leva les yeux à l'endroit où était Finn. "FINN!" cria Rachel.

Finn avait apparemment traversé le pare-brise, mais fut arrêté lorsqu'ils ont débarqué, et son cou a été stoppée par le verre, coulant maintenant dans sa gorge. "Est-ce quelqu'un d'autre va bien?" demanda Rachel. Elle regarda derrière, en voyant Sam, Kurt, Mercedes et Kitty sur le sol. "Nous allons bien." dit Kitty. Ensuite, ils ont vu la perceuse de la tronçonneuse dans une fenêtre, coupant la jambe de Mercedes. Elle cria.

La voiture a ensuite été retourné, tout le monde a atterri dans les sièges. "Où est-il?" demanda Kitty, paniqué. Il y avait le silence. Puis une hache de combat poignarda le toit. Tout le monde cria quand il fit un trou, que l'homme utilisa le trou pour saisir la tête de Rachel. La tête de Rachel fut tiré à travers. Tout le monde essaya de la tirer vers le bas, mais l'homme était trop fort. Il leva la hache et la balança vers le bas.

Le corps de Rachel est redescendu, sans la tête. Tout le monde cria et bondit hors de la voiture. "Allons-y!" hurla Kurt, faisant signe aux groupe de le suivre. Kitty saisit quelque chose dans la voiture et les suivi. Le groupe couru sur la route. "Où allons-nous?" Demanda Sam. Kurt regarda autour. "Je ne sais pas." Dit-il. "Mais il ne nous suit pas. Kitty, qu'est-ce que c'est que sa?" Kitty regarda l'objet.

"C'est mon iPhone. Si j'arrive a avoir un signal, je pourrai appeler la police!" s'exclama Kitty. "Combien de barres tu as?" demanda Mercedes. Kitty fronça les sourcils. "Merde! Seulement deux!" se plaignait-elle. "C'est suffisant, appelle les!" dit Kurt. Kitty composa le 911 et attendit. "Bonsoir, mon nom est Kitty Wilde, je suis ici avec mes amis, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans et Mercedes Jones. Tous nos amis ont été assassinés." expliqua t-elle à la personne au téléphone.

"Nous sommes dans la forêt 'Dead Man' près de l'extérieur de Lima. Merci!" Kitty raccrocha et soupira de soulagement. "Ils seront ici dans moins d'une demi-heure." Les autres ont tous soupiré et applaudirent. "C'est presque fini!" dit Sam. Mercedes commença alors à crier. Sam se retourna et vit l'homme debout derrière lui. L'homme frappa Sam, le faisant voler dans un arbre.

"SAM!" appela Mercedes. Les autres allèrent au secours de Sam et coururent dans les bois. Après avoir couru pendant environ 5 minutes, ils se sont arrêtés pour prendre une courte pause. "Oh bon sang, faites qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas." implora Kurt. Kitty sent les larmes venir sur sa joue. Attendez, elle ne pleure pas. Elle essuya son visage et vit un liquide de couleur rouge sur ses mains. Elle vit que tout le monde avait aussi du rouge sur leurs visages maintenant. Elle leva les yeux et cria.

Au-dessus d'eux, étaient tous leurs amis, chacun suspendu par le cou dans l'arbre. "Oh mon Dieu!" cria Sam. Kurt regarda tous les corps. Mais il avait des soupçons à leur sujet. "Attendez, il en manque au moins un!" dit Kurt. "Le corps de Blaine n'est pas là." Tout le monde regarda. "Où est-il?" demanda Mercedes. L'homme sorti de nulle part, balançant sa hache. Kitty hurla quand il l'a suivie.

"AIDEZ-MOI!" pleura t-elle. Elle courut hors de la forêt et traversa la route. Elle vit les voitures de police et commença à agiter ses mains. "AU SECOURS! Je suis KITTY WILDE!" hurla t-elle. Les voitures se sont arrêtées et les officiers sont sortis. "Kitty?" lui demanda un officier. Elle hocha la tête quand l'homme courut vers elle. "C'est lui! C'est l'homme qui a tué mes amis." cria t-elle. Les officiers commencèrent à tirer sur l'homme, l'autre le regarda s'effondré.

* * *

Plus tard, La cabane fut brûlé avec l'autre homme dedans, le groupe fut interviewé à propos de la situation, tout en étant soigné. "Nous avons un vivant, ici!" cria un médecin. Un brancard arrivait vers le groupe. "Est-ce quelqu'un le connait?" demanda le médecin. Ils regardèrent tous la personne allongée sur la civière. "Tu es en vie?!" demanda Sam dans l'incrédulité. Kitty posa ses mains sur sa bouche. "Tu as survécu!" Dit-elle.

"Je ne peux pas le croire! Je suis content que tu sois vivant." dit Mercedes. Kurt tenait la main de la personne. "Blaine, je suis heureux de te voir en vie." Dit-il. Blaine sourit faiblement. "Je ne peux pas attendre d'être à la maison." dit Blaine. Les camions furent tous chargés et repartirent. "Nous ne devons jamais regarder en arrière." dit Kitty. "Oui, il y a beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs." accepta Sam. "Qu'est-ce qui va se passé maintenant?" demanda Mercedes au groupe. Personne ne répondit.


	9. Chapitre 9

**l'Hôpital**

Blaine se réveilla dans son lit d'hôpital pour voir Joe, Sugar, et Brittany. "Salut les gars." dit Blaine. "Nous avons appris ce qui est arrivé." dit Sugar. "Lord Tubbington me la dit après avoir essayé de faire des médicaments qu'il avait achetés en ligne. Je pensais qu'il était tout simplement drogué." dit Brittany. Tout le monde étaient silencieux. "Alors, est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda Joe, rompant le silence. "Non, je vais être ici pendant un certain temps et maintenant, le Glee Club est terminée. Nous ne disposons plus de suffisamment de membres puisque les autres sont morts." Les autres se regardèrent les uns des autres.

"Ça craint. Nous avons gagné les régionales pour rien." dit Brittany d'une voix en colère. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant?" demanda Sugar. Personne ne répondit.


	10. Chapitre 10

**La fin**

"Et voilà, c'est la fin de mon histoire." dit Artie. Tout le monde l'applaudirent. "C'était génial, Artie!" s'exclama Marley. "Se sera le meilleur film d'horreur jamais vu!" dit Kitty. "J'aime. Plein de suspense." dit Jake. Tina sourit: "J'ai adoré la partie ou Blaine était presque en train de mourir et a donné la bague de fiançailles à Kurt, C'était mignon!" exclama t-elle. Artie roula vers les lumières et les ralluma. "Merci les gars."

"OK, maintenant, qui sera la star dedans et qui le dirigera? Artie Abrams l'a écrit." dit Kitty. Tout le monde réfléchit pendant une minute. "Nous serons tous la star dans ce film." s'exclama Blaine. "Et Rob Zombie peut le diriger!" Ryder secoua la tête. "Pas moyen, Wes Craven!" Jake plis ses bras. "Michael Bay." dit-il. Tout le monde approuva sa. Tout le monde se lèva pour partir. "Comment t'as eu cette idée?" demanda Unique à la sortie.

Artie haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas." dit Artie. Ils sortirent et éteins les lumières. Puis une ombre sorti et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

**LA FIN**


End file.
